


A Minor Inconvenience

by mogenarsfm



Series: The Mogenarverse [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Breast Play, Clothed Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Facials, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Sort of free use undertones, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogenarsfm/pseuds/mogenarsfm
Summary: For quite a while now, Liara and Tali have had an agreement that they are always available for one another should they need some stress relief. Over time, that agreement has become perhaps a bit slanted in Tali's favor. Occasionally, for Liara, this fact presents a minor inconvenience.





	A Minor Inconvenience

A few short years ago, if you had asked Liara T’Soni to list off all the things that made her nervous, you would have gotten a very long list. Idle conversation, clumsy people handling artifacts, firearms, black tie social functions, writing research grants, and of course sex, to name just a selection of them. But these days, that list was considerably shorter. Though she didn’t quite consider herself a conversationalist, she certainly had stories to tell now. She was now far more worried about things being bombed than simply dropped on the floor. She always kept a pistol with her. She could certainly rock a black dress with the rest of them. There was not much time for grant writing, meanwhile, when the galaxy was busy burning in the background. And sex certainly was something she had gotten far more used to ever since she set foot on the first Normandy those years ago.

These days, only two things truly made Liara nervous, and the first of those was whenever Shepard was away. It shouldn’t have really been much of a worry, of course. Everyone on the Normandy crew was an adult.

But maybe that was part of the problem.

* * *

Liara sighed as she sat in Shepard’s apartment, hunched over a computer she had brought along. Shepard was off somewhere on another ward of the Citadel, searching for some artifact she had got wind was being transported, leaving Liara to wait for her return so she could dust off whatever hunk of Reaper tech was brought back. As Liara tapped away at her computer, scanning through endless streams of data collected by her various contacts across the galaxy, she felt a sense lingering minor dread -- not the same sort of dread she felt when a ship was about to be blown out of the sky, but the sort of dread she felt when perhaps inconveniences were on the horizon, like someone entering the room through the doorway behind her with careful, silent footsteps.

Liara didn’t bother to look up. “I’m a bit busy,” she said, her tone just a bit more clipped than she perhaps intended. “Can it wait a moment?”

No response came. Instead, Liara was left to sigh to herself and guess at the intruder’s identity. Of course, her computer’s holographic screen bore no reflections. Liara started to make a note to herself to perhaps secure an actual panel monitor, but before she could complete the thought, she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder -- small, delicate, three-fingered. Gloved. Liara gulped, half in interest, and half in that old, lingering dread.

“Well, maybe,” Tali said, squeezing Liara’s shoulder. The quarian’s grip was much firmer and deeper than her slim frame let on she was capable of. “But if it waited, that wouldn’t be as fun, would it?” she said, laughing to herself for a moment.

Liara blinked, staring through the screen of her computer at the wall behind it. There was, of course, that second thing that made Liara nervous, and that was when Tali was hungry.

Looking out of the corner of her eye at Tali’s hand massaging her shoulder, Liara tried to think of something to say. As her mouth opened, however, Tali’s other hand wrapped around her, finger resting on Liara’s lips to silence her.

“Shhh. Come on, Liara. You work much, much too hard, you know. Here. Why don’t you relax a bit?” Tali said, moving her hand from Liara’s mouth to her free shoulder and pulling the asari back into a reclined position. Liara’s hands stayed stuck to her keyboard. Her eyes and neck craned back to look up at Tali so she could watch the small LED on her mouthpiece glow and dim as she spoke. She groaned quietly as Tali began massaging her shoulders, her fingers digging in deep, just underneath her shoulder blades.

“Tali, I… I really don’t think this is necessary. The Commander could be back any moment now. I should get back to work,” she said. Of course, she had to refuse. Refusing was part of the entire game they had spent so much time crafting over those last few years, where Liara and Tali had both spent their time trying to be just a bit less nervous -- sometimes, trying to be a bit less nervous together.

Tali, slipping into her role and hands gliding across Liara’s jacket to play with her collar, didn’t care much about Liara’s reservations. “But I think it is, actually, Liara,” she said. “I’ve been working all day, too, back on the ship, trying to patch things up after that run-in the other day with that Reaper. And you _know_ how I get when I’ve been working all day. So I needed to come over here and find you.”

Liara nodded. This she knew all too well from so many times being interrupted just like this. Her eyes focused forward onto her computer again. There was, of course, a message she had failed to notice before, from Tali: _I hope you’re not busy over at the apartment_ , it said simply. Liara sighed quietly. “I… I know, Tali.”

“Don’t act like you don’t always enjoy this, Liara,” Tali said, letting out a devilish chuckle as her fingers worked their way underneath Liara’s jacket, homing in on one of the fasteners of her shirt underneath without having to even glance to make sure it was the correct one. Liara gave Tali no response, instead simply keeping her breath steady as she tried and failed to type a coherent command into the command line on her computer. Tali was only further encouraged by this. Her own breathing grew heavier, and she huffed to herself as the inside of her visor fogged just slightly. Tali leaned forward a bit, and Liara felt her chest brush against the back of her crest. “As I remember, you _are_ the one who first said we’d always be available for each other,” Tali said.

“I don’t recall that meaning you could simply take me whenever you wanted,” Liara said.

“Well… no. But you’ve never really objected any of the other times. And besides. You could always try and flip the tables if you don’t like our dynamic.”

Liara looked back up at Tali. “That… is true.”

“But you’re not going to bother doing anything like this with me, are you?”

“...No,” Liara said, her voice shaking.

Tali lowered herself down, her head next to Liara’s. “So I’m in charge?” she said.

Liara gave only a nod.

Tali stood back up and smiled under her visor, though Liara couldn’t quite see it through the purple-tinted glass. She clicked her tongue just as she felt the click of a fastener being undone, and she pulled open Liara’s shirt, revealing a lace bra, navy blue and doing an excellent job of keeping Liara’s breasts in place. Tali leaned over Liara and tilted her head, brushing her jacket out of the way as well before giving one of Liara’s breasts a gentle squeeze, making a note of the stiff cup of the bra. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear this one before,” she said.

“I haven’t,” Liara said.

“Is it for Shepard?” Tali slipped a hand under the back of Liara’s jacket and shirt, searching for the bra’s clasp.

“No,” Liara said.

Tali fumbled for a moment with the bra. “Bosh’tet,” she muttered. “I’ll never get used to dealing with these.” As she finally undid the clasp, Tali reached back around to Liara’s front and gave one of the straps a sharp tug, and, to her surprise, managed to snap off the bra, eliciting a sharp gasp from Liara as her breasts fell down into their natural positions. Tali twirled the bra around on her finger for a moment, like an old human gunslinger after a good kill. She hummed to herself in thought. “Ooh. I see. It’s for Specialist Traynor, isn’t it?” Tali said. “I’ve seen you around her lately.”

Liara offered nothing in response but a moan, and that was all the confirmation Tali needed. She draped the bra over Liara’s shoulder, patting it gently before she sighed and gave one of Liara’s nipples a tight pinch. Liara whimpered, and Tali almost bounced in place. “I knew it,” Tali said. “Maybe I’ll have to teach her a lesson later about encroaching on my territory.”

“I’m your _territory_ now?” Liara grunted out.

Tali nodded to herself and leaned forward over Liara again, this time reaching down to cup both of her breasts. She giggled quietly to herself as she bounced each one up and down, squeezing and letting go, pressing them inward and letting them fall back to the sides again repeatedly. Her thumbs occasionally brushed along Liara’s nipples, and Liara gave heavy, labored breaths in response. “Well. Territory sounds a little militaristic, I guess,” Tali said, her tone casual, as if she weren’t standing around groping her friend out of boredom. “Like something Shepard might say or something. Or she might if I didn’t do this to her, too.”

Liara’s eyes darted wide open as Tali pinched both her nipples again. She kicked slightly in reflex, her feet pushing her chair back into Tali and giving the quarian an even better angle to grab at her with. “You… d-do this to Jane?” she said.

Tali laughed. “I’m just messing with you. What we have is special, Liara. Nobody else on the ship would ever let me have free reign of them like you do.” She made a bit of a kissing noise and pressed her mouthpiece to the top of Liara’s head while she gave Liara’s chest another harsh squeeze. Liara shuddered, and finally, one of her hands slipped from her desk, falling onto her knee, and then, a moment later, slinking between her legs, about to slide underneath her pants, only for Tali to grab her arm and pull it away.

“Hey,” Tali said, frowning and giving Liara’s breast a sharp smack from face-on, “I didn’t say you could do that.”

Liara froze. She let out not even a whimper at the dull pain in her chest, nor a whisper of objection. Tali’s grip on her arm was loose -- in reality, Liara could’ve simply escaped at any time, but something in her craved whatever punishment was going to come her way. There was fear in her, but only on a surface, false level.

Tali clicked her tongue again in disapproval. “Hands together, in front of you,” Tali said as she reached down to her belt, opening up a small pouch. Liara blinked and immediately clamped her wrists together, held out in front of her in the air. Tali, drawing a long, sighing breath, produced a length of rope from her pouch, a decidedly low-tech solution, Liara noted. The rope was coarse as it wrapped around Liara’s wrists, locking them together. Tali tied off the knot and nodded to herself, pushing Liara’s hands down again. “There we go,” Tali said. She cradled Liara’s neck for a moment and slid back down to Liara’s chest again with her other hand, tracing her forefinger in circles around the asari’s breast once more. “Do you see this, Liara?”

Liara nodded again, finally managing a whimper as she looked down to watch Tali’s finger moving along her skin.

“This is not your body, Liara,” Tali said. She pressed down on the stiff blue nipple, nudging it from side to side. “It’s mine,” she continued, lowering her voice. “You just happen to be inside it.”

Liara stammered in between moans. “Ohh… B-but --”

Tali huffed again. Her hand on Liara’s neck pivoted, and she jammed both her fingers into Liara’s mouth. Instinctively, Liara’s lips puckered, and she started to suck on Tali’s fingers. The taste of rubberized gloves wasn’t particularly pleasant, but to Liara, it only just registered as she focused on simply following along.

“Stop talking, Liara,” Tali said, pushing her fingers in further. Liara muttered something muffled around the quarian’s fingers, and Tali paused. “Do I need to do something more drastic?”

Liara fell silent. Of course, Tali had already decided the answer. It didn’t matter much what response Liara gave. And true to her assumption, Liara soon found Tali’s hand sliding back out of her mouth. Tali wiped her fingers on Liara’s cheek, and she suddenly pulled back. Liara’s brow raised as she craned her head back behind her, and, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a small box on the floor that Tali had brought with her. Tali, bent over to pick up the box, wiggled her hips a bit, partly in excitement, partly to tease. She saw Liara looking down at the box, and waited for Liara to meet her gaze with again wide eyes. “I have a new thing too,” Tali said.

Tali stood back up beside Liara and held the box under her arm. Liara faced forward again. Amused, Tali chuckled to herself. “I didn’t even have to tell you to do that. That’s better.” She whistled to herself and opened the box just beyond Liara’s field of vision, setting the empty box on the desk after retrieving its contents. Tali held a small plastic capsule filled with a thick white liquid in front of Liara’s face.

“You see this?” Tali said.

Again, Liara nodded.

“It’s a wonderful piece of engineering. You see, _this_ ,” Tali said, shaking the capsule and watching the liquid slosh back and forth, “goes in here.” Tali then dangled in front of Liara a sizeable, girthy, deep violet dildo. On the base there was a small compartment, equal in size and shape to the capsule. The capsule slotted in with a click, and a small indicator light went yellow at the base next to the capsule. Liara gulped again, and Tali laughed once more. “Mhmm. That’s _exactly_ what you’ll be doing. Because then _that_ goes into your face,” Tali said. Before Liara could offer any sort of response, Tali grabbed her chin, pulling it down gently. What was far less gentle, however, was the force with which Tali shoved the length of her new toy down into Liara’s mouth. Her jaw strained to hold the girth of the dildo, and her lips were wrapped around the shaft tighter than Tali’s suit clung to her body, but she managed to take it regardless. She didn’t gag. Liara had long since learned to control that reflex from so many similar sessions with Tali -- and a few here and there with the Commander and others. Tali was pleased by this, and elected to push the toy further, completely pinning down Liara’s tongue as it pushed helplessly against the underside of the silicone shaft.

“Come on, Liara,” Tali said, just a hint of mocking in her voice. “I know you can do better than this.” Liara furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes at Tali. She spat out something else, muffled and incoherent just as before. Tali sighed and pulled back her toy a bit. “Okay, okay, okay. I suppose I’ll give you room to work,” she said.

Liara breathed a sigh of relief out of her nose. Her lips adjusted themselves, and she started to bob her head back and forth slowly, looking up to Tali for approval as she held the dildo in place, keeping her other hand atop Liara’s head. Liara looked nervously at the doorway, wondering if there was anyone else in the apartment now who could hear her muffled slurping on the fat toy stuffed into her face. Tali didn’t seem to care, content to simply stay still and watch Liara. Seeing Liara’s apprehension, Tali decided to take things just one step farther.

“I hope you know I’m recording this on my helmet-cam,” Tali said. Liara’s lips moved around the dildo as she tried to speak again. Tali nodded. “That’s right,” she said. “And I’m going to show it to Traynor, too. So she can watch those beautiful blue lips of yours slurping on a giant cock instead of pleasuring her. And that way…” Tali pulled the toy out of Liara’s mouth with a loud, wet pop, and tapped the side of her face with it. “She’ll know *exactly* how to do it when I make her do it too.”

Liara whimpered and panted as Tali rubbed the saliva-slicked toy down her face, working her way down until finally she dragged it across Liara’s neck and down to her chest again, prodding at her breasts with it. She thought of saying something -- of asking Tali for more, of asking for this to stop -- but no sounds came out of her mouth but slow, steady moans. When she finally did think of something to say, Liara found herself interrupted by a sudden, shrill beep. Tali paused and lifted the toy from Liara’s chest, and she checked the indicator on the base of the toy. Grinning to herself, Tali showed the light to Liara. It was green.

“You know what that means, Liara?” Tali said.

“I, uh… if I had to guess, it --”

Liara yet again found herself unable to finish. In a split second, Tali twisted the dildo back around, its tip aimed at Liara’s face. She clicked a button on the base, and in an instant, Liara found herself yelping out at the feeling of piping hot, sticky synth-cum being blasted onto her face, spurt by spurt, on her forehead, into her eyes, on her cheeks, onto her lips, which out of habit she scrambled to lick clean, only to find that as her mouth opened, Tali tapped the button again, releasing another volley, much of it landing in her mouth. Tali raised a finger. “Don’t swallow yet,” she said. Liara immediately clenched her jaw shut and allowed the rest of the burst to finish. The dildo beeped, its indicator light flashing red. Liara whimpered again through sealed lips as part of the load dribbled down from her chin and onto her bare chest.

Tali sighed and reached out to wipe Liara’s eyes, letting her open them again. She set the dildo onto the desk and stepped back, folding her arms to look at her handiwork. “Hmm. No. Something’s missing here,” she said. Tali then snapped her clean fingers and reached into her pocket again, producing, of all things, a small ball-gag. “I just remembered I brought this,” she said, strapping it unceremoniously to Liara’s face. “There we go. That should keep anything from dripping out of your mouth any more.”

Liara muttered something else around her gag. Tali simply shrugged it off and raised her omnitool, pulling up the camera and snapping a photo with a dizzying flash. “There we go. Perfect souvenir,” she said. Liara sank back into her seat and looked back to her computer. There were, of course, several status updates from Shepard. Liara frowned, or she would have had she not had a ball gag and a thick load of cum both trapped in her mouth that, despite Tali’s insistence, was starting to dribble out past her lips. She focused for a moment on the taste -- and of course, it tasted just like Tali.

Sighing, Tali hopped up onto the desk and looked down at Liara. She pushed Liara’s chair with her foot, turning it outward to face the door. “You know what, Liara? I am _very_ proud of the work we’ve done today. I think the Commander should get a chance to admire it herself, don’t you?”

Liara whimpered again. Finally, she swallowed. Tali didn’t seem to actually mind.

* * *

 

Several minutes passed. Liara stared ahead at the door, her head filled not with that same sort of minor lingering dread that one might feel when one was about to encounter some minor inconvenience, like being used like a doll by their best friend, but with the same sort of dread one might feel when one’s ship was about to be shot down from high orbit. Shepard was coming.

* * *

Shepard was, generally, a woman of expectations. She had quite a few: that her crew would always be in tip top shape, that things would usually go wrong despite that, that she would generally come out on top despite _that_ , and that whenever she left anyone alone, they’d pounce on each other almost immediately.

She had to admit, however, she did not expect what she found when she returned to the apartment. Shepard was, of course, used to walking in on people in the middle of their more private affairs -- hell, she had been on the receiving end of such unfortunate timing a few times herself. But what she saw when she entered the room where Liara had set up her makeshift portable office was certainly a sight to behold.

Liara let out a loud, muffled cry through her gag, and Tali looked up from idly playing with Liara’s evidently cum-coated breasts. Shepard blinked, her jaw hanging open. She found herself needing to set down the artifact she had secured for fear of dropping it in shock.

“What the fuck?” was all she managed to say.

Tali ruffled Liara’s head and beamed at Shepard. “Oh. Hello, Shepard. Liara and I were just having a bit of fun. I hope that’s okay. I can clean it up later.”

Shepard cocked a brow at Tali. “Tali, this is…”

“I know, I know. I promised not to do this after the last time with --”

“...Kind of hot,” Shepard said.

Tali and Liara both stood still. Liara locked eyes with Shepard for a moment, struggling against her binding and her gag. Tali looked over to her for a moment and then pulled up her omnitool.

“I have it all on video,” Tali said.

“Really?” Shepard said. She looked down in thought for a few seconds. “Can I see?”

Tali nodded. “Sure. But… on one condition.”

“Uh… condition?”

Tali nodded and started to move forward, Shepard’s eyes following her. She picked up her dildo again, loading in a new capsule. The indicator turned yellow. Tali grinned underneath her helmet.

“Take off your shirt, Commander...”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is, of course, a multi-chapter fic, as evidenced by the cliffhanger at the end. Stay tuned for your chance to see Liara used as a footrest, Shepard used as a dildo storage device, and maybe a gunfight at the end (probably not)!
> 
> For those curious, yes, this takes place after "The Rendezvous." Not that it matters much, there's no real direct connection between the stories.
> 
> Illustrations will soon be coming, too, but they aren't ready just yet.
> 
> If you like what you see here, don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at mogenarsfm!


End file.
